Household appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines, or refrigerators having a door, a cover or a flap that permits the loading and/or unloading of such an appliance and further assists the closing of the door, the cover or the flap by interaction with a closing mechanism.
A closing mechanism of the movable closing element on the household appliance, such as the door, the cover or the flap, can be mounted on the body of the household appliance. The closing mechanism has a closing hook which in turn can be engaged with the closing element during the closing action and/or disengaged therefrom during the opening action. A disadvantage with such a closing mechanism is the high closing force required to close the closing element.